profile_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Riza Wildman
Riza Wildman (リザ·ワイルドマン, Riza Wairudoman), is a fictional character and one of the protagonists from the Princess Resurrection series. She is a 16 year old tomboyish half-human and half-werewolf girl who has a werewolf father Volg Wildman, and a human mother. She at first believes that her older brother was murdered by Princess, but later reconciles with her when she learns what really happened. In order to find who in the Royalty tricked her brother, she stays with and become the servant of the Princess. Being of mixed blood, her strength can't compare to that of a pure breed, though she is still physically way stronger than a normal human. Her werewolf blood also gives her heightened senses of hearing and smell. Riza appears to have romantic feelings for Hiro. It was revealed that Riza is a virgin in her conversation with Reiri. She particularly enjoys fast vehicles, much to Hiro's horror when he's dragged along. ".''" :—Riza Wildman. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Luci Christian (English), Yūko Kaida (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Riza is 16 years old, a year younger than Princess. She has short, bright red hair and the golden yellow eyes of the pure breed werewolves. She wears green cargo pants, military boots, and a fitting short black top that gives her a large amplitude of movement and covers her breasts while revealing her midriff belly, and toned abs. She has slightly tanned skin. She has sharp teeth canines, though not as prominent as the fangs of a vampire. Being of mixed blood, she can't transform her full body like a pure breed, but can spout out her canine ears on the top of her head and transform arms up to the elbow (Hiro and several others have noticed that her paws are "squishy", much to her embarrassment). During a full moon, she has slit pupils and receives a huge power-up. Riza also appears to be kind of hot. She is also known as a tomboy. * Hair Color: Bright Red * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Gold * Age: 19 to 20 * Birthday: June 23 * Height: 3' 3" (1.00 meters) * Weight: 35 kg (77 lb.) Attributes: Gallery Background Personality She is a rash, short-tempered, tomboyish, headstrong, tough, flirtatious, carless, and physical girl. Although being smarter than pure-blood werewolves due to her mind being more human, she isn't good at using tactics. In battle she always charges in head-on and tries to power through everything through physical strength. Because she is part of a honorable werewolf clan she dislikes using weapons, sneak attacks and insists on facing her enemies in a certain duel-like fashion, when fighting other werewolves she first states her and her father's full name and expects her opponent to do the same. Riza is a very tenacious fighter, as she never retreats from a fight no matter how strong her opponent is, for she claim that retreating would be "cowardly and honorless". She enjoys fast vehicles (much to Hiro's dismay) and is also easily annoyed by Reiri. She is very proud of her clan and her status as a werewolf warrior. Riza is not embarrassed easily, as she has no problem being completely naked in front of everyone (accidentally, on purpose, or otherwise). She however, gets flustered (and irritated) when people (usually, and especially Reiri) talks to her about Hiro and when Reiri uses him to tease her, suggesting that she is also emotional, compassionate at times, and has a soft spot for him. Relationships Friends/Allies * Lillianne von Phoenix * Hiro Hiyorimi * Reiri Kamura (also rival) * Flandre * Sawawa Hiyorimi Family * Volg Wildman (father, deceased) * Lobo Wildman (older half-brother, deceased) * Unnamed human mother Neutral Rivals * Reiri Kamura Enemies Powers and Abilities Although she is a half-breed, she's still significantly stronger than an average human, being able to lift a truck with ease. Although physically weak compared to pure-blood werewolves, she had defeated many pure-blood opponents throughout the series. The reason behind that is often credited to her having more fighting experience and the fact that her brain is more "human" and can thus learn things quicker. Like pure-blood werewolves, she has heightened hearing and sense of smell (it appears that for her to activate her hearing, she has to use her werewolf ears on her head). So far she is shown to be invincible (or at least much more resilient) under a full moon. Powers Abilities * Arms: By transforming her arms into a big, white wolf paws with five fingers, she fights her enemies in a close combat. * Speed: When in come in speed Riza is the one of the bests, she using it as an advantage to her enemy. * Full Moon Boost: When the moon is in full form her werewolf abilities will increase. Physical Abilities Fighting Style Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past The fact that Volg had a daughter with a human is well known among the werewolves, though many don't know Riza's identity until she states her name. Growing up under the great warrior Volg Wildman, Riza took pride in being a werewolf warrior herself. She was very close to her brother and grew to become very proud of her family. However, she lost all her relatives and the only one left is her brother Lobo Wildman but later die in order to protect her. Synopsis ''Princess Resurrection'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Riza Wildman Princess Resurrection Wiki * Riza Wildman Princess Resurrection Site Wiki Notes & Trivia * Riza is the only member of the Wildman family whose first name does not mean wolf, or has anything to do with it. * Riza's anime voice actress, Yuko Kaida, is known for her main role as Aiho Yomikawa in the Toaru Majutsu no Index/Railgun. Her OVA voice actress, Eri Kitamura is also famous for voicing Yuka Uchida in the Minami-ke series. Category:Humans Category:Werewolves Category:Females